Các Kim Cương
The Great Diamond Authority( hay chính quyền Kim Cương vĩ đại), thường được biết là the Order of the Diamonds( Hội Kim Cương), is the matriarchal body of Gem leaders who rule in absolute power over Homeworld and the existing Gem colonies. Biểu tượng The symbol of the Great Diamond Authority appears on many Gem structures and has changed over time. On structures built before the Rebellion, the symbol consists of four diamond shapes: White (top), Yellow (left), Blue (right), and Pink (bottom). On modern structures, as well as on the partially-healed Centipeetle's drawings that are seen in "Monster Reunion", the Pink symbol has been removed, leaving only the White, Yellow and Blue shapes (now depicted in the form of overlapping triangles). Các thành viên Kim Cương Vàng One of the Diamond leaders. She is the superior of Jasper (as well as the former superior to Peridot) and also the superior to countless other Gems made for her. She commenced the Cluster project when Earth was deemed unfit for a colony, due to the Rebellion. According to Peridot in "Hit the Diamond", Yellow Diamond is in complete control of the Gem Homeworld's military. All her subordinates (except her Pearl, Doc, and Navy) have a small Yellow Diamond on their chests in two symmetrically connecting diagonal black lines. Subordinates *Peridot (Trước đây) *Jasper *Yellow Diamond's Pearl *Ruby (Doc) *Ruby (Eyeball) *Ruby (Army) *Ruby (Navy) *Ruby (Leggy) Blue Diamond One of the Diamond leaders. She was the superior of Ruby and Sapphire, and many other Gems "made" for her. She was once the supervisor of the colonization of Earth after Pink Diamond. Cấp dưới *Sapphire (Thành viên quý tộc trước đây) *Ruby (Trước đây) *Unknown court members *Blue Diamond's Pearl Kim Cương Trắng Bí Ẩn One of the Diamond leaders. Details about her are unknown, except for the fact that her white symbol appears alongside those representing Blue Diamond and Yellow Diamond on both ancient and modern Gem structures. Her name is never stated, but due to consistency and naming pattern, it is most likely White Diamond. She appears to have spiky hair and her gemstone is placed on her forehead. According to her mural she had the most Colonies when the Moon Base was built, it is unknown how many she has now. Cựu thành viên Kim Cương Hường A former Diamond leader. Details about her are unknown other than that she was in charge of the Earth colony and that her pink symbol is present on the majority of ancient Gem structures, but absent on structures dating as early as the Pyramid Temple, as she was shattered by Rose Quartz at some point during the Rebellion. She also has a mural in the moon base, along with all the other diamonds. Pearl's space suit, as seen in "Space Race" and "Back to the Barn", has a pink symbol on its chest. This suggests that Pearl was previously involved with this Diamond before her destruction. Sardonyx also sports pink diamonds on her feet, this most likely comes from Pearl. According to Ruby (Eyeball), Pink Diamond was shattered by Rose Quartz. In the episode "Bubbled", Garnet confirms that Rose did shatter Pink Diamond. This likely occurred between 6250 and 5750 years ago, taking into account that Jasper (who, as explained by Peridot, was created halfway or so through the war) was originally assigned to her, that Blue Diamond was in charge of Earth 5750 years ago (when Garnet first formed), that Centipeetle drew only 3 diamonds when recounting the end of The Rebellion (which happened more recently than 5300 years ago when Bismuth was bubbled), and that the Rebellion took place over roughly 1000 years. Cấp dưới trước đây *Rose Quartz *Jasper Uy thế The Great Diamond Authority has great influence on Gems of lower caste and members of their courts. Each member of a Diamond's court wears a diamond emblem on their outfit; the color of the diamond emblem worn by followers depend on the Diamond. Members of a Diamond's court are known to show respect, such as Sapphire calling Blue Diamond "my Diamond". Some members are passionate and enthusiastic about working for a Diamond. For example, Peridot exclaims "I would never forsake the gem I was made for!". Gems who serve under the Diamonds will do anything to avenge their Diamond, as seen in Jasper's case in "Earthlings". Tin bên lề *The current symbol might be a reference to The Triforce from The Legend of Zelda, as they both are three triangles that form a symbol. **The former symbol resembles the NFPA diamond, with slightly different colors (one of the diamonds is red instead of pink) and with the colors' positions switched. **The former symbol's order of colors seems to represent the location of the gem in the body of its owner: both Blue and Yellow Diamond have their gem in their chests, so they are equal in position in the middle row, whereas White Diamond has her gem in her forehead and Pink Diamond has it in the lowest position in her navel, hence in the symbol White Diamond crest is on the top and Pink Diamond's is on the bottom. *The Great Diamond Authority was yet another of Ronaldo Fryman's theories that was proven true. **He claimed his theory in the first season episode "Keep Beach City Weird", and Peridot confirmed the matriarchs' collective name in the episode "It Could've Been Great". *It is revealed in "Monster Reunion" that the Diamonds were the ones responsible for the corruption of almost all remaining Gems on Earth. *Centipeetle only drew three diamonds when she was asked who caused the damage, so one of the diamonds was not involved with this weapon, presumably Pink Diamond, who was shattered during the rebellion, while the damage was caused at the end of it. Centipeetle's drawing depicted the original diamond symbol of adjacent squares (with Pink Diamond's removed) rather than the modern symbol of overlapping triangles. *The circles placed behind the heads of the Diamonds in their murals strongly resemble halos, a common motif in the sacred art of Ancient Greece, Ancient Rome, Hinduism, Buddhism, Islam, and Christianity. It Could've Been Great 112.png |Yellow Diamond mural (bottom) It Could've Been Great 102.png |Yellow Diamond mural (middle) It Could've Been Great 113.png |Yellow Diamond mural (top) It Could've Been Great 109.png |Blue Diamond mural (lit up) It Could've Been Great 110.png |Blue Diamond mural It Could've Been Great 130.png |White Diamond mural It Could've Been Great 089.png |The legs of the Blue Diamond mural and Pink Diamond mural Tumblr inline o0khovAOy81rq6640 500.png |Handprint button with the old Diamond Authority symbol, as seen in "It Could Have Been Great" Tumblr inline nsfsfrV3r51s99vby 540.png |Old Diamond Authority symbol, from "Sworn to the Sword" Tumblr inline nnhj1yCy0j1qmdk1o 500.jpg |Monochrome-colored Diamond Authority symbol in the pyramid at the Strawberry Battlefield, as seen in "Serious Steven" Authority symbol.png |Inside the hand-shaped Gem ship Friend Ship 129.jpg |Old Diamond Authority symbol in the viewscreen of the Ancient Gem Colony Ship, as seen in "Friend Ship" Monster Reunion 300.png |Steven examines Centipeetle's drawing of the Diamond Authority emblem. Pink diamond mural transparent.png |Mural of Pink Diamond from the Moon Base. Pink Diamond Mural(illuminated).png |Pink Diamond Mural Pink Diamond Mural(Light Up).png |Mural of Pink Diamond (Lit up) diamond murals.png |The original Diamond mural designs as posted on Joe Johnston's blog. Note that it appears each diamond mural features symbols for the planets, and their moons, each Diamond manages. en:The Great Diamond Authority es:La Gran Autoridad del Diamante pl:Wielka Diamentowa Rada pt-br:A Grande Autoridade Diamante ru:Высшая власть Алмазов tr:Büyük Elmas Otoritesi